MTPC08
is the 8th episode of Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! and is the 593rd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary The Cures have to take a picture of a Pegasus for their fifth test. Mirai, a novice at riding a Magic Broom, chases after one of them, which causes her to fall and eventually she and Riko end up falling into a forest where they encounter another younger Pegasus. Major Events *The class passes their fifth test. *The Linkle Stone Pink Tourmaline appears for the first time, allowing Cure Miracle to use it to perform a spell. Synopsis The girls are to take a photograph with a Pegasus to pass their next test. But in order to make the Pegasus take a photo with them, they have to know how to ride on their Magic Brooms. Even though Mirai doesn't know how to ride her Magic Broom, she recklessly chases after a Pegasus causes Mirai to fall and Riko to stop her from falling. Together, the two girls find a Pegasus and try to distract it so they can take a photo together but Ha-chan, who can't fly, tries to help Riko but falls. Mirai goes after her, successfully catches Ha-chan but can't control her broom, so even when Riko tries to help, they fall into the woods below. In the forest, the girls find a baby Pegasus who happens to be injured. When the two girls are trying to figure how to help the Pegasus, Mirai notices Mofurun has disappeared. She finds her in a flower field that is healing a lot of other animals. Within the flower field, there is a large flower which a new Linkle Stone sitting in the middle. Mirai and Mofurun go back to take the Pegasus to the flower field so its injury can heal. The mother Pegasus appears before the two girls, which relieves them. However, Sparda appears and turns the mother Pegasus into a Yokubaru. The two girls reluctantly transform into their Pretty Cure form but do not want to fight the Yokubaru due to the mother Pegasus who is stuck within the Yokubaru. To distract the Yokubaru, Cure Miracle uses the new Linkle Stone, Linkle Stone Pink Tourmaline, that reaches the mother Pegasus' heart and frees her from the Yokubaru's clutches. After that, Cure Miracle and Cure Magical purify the Yokubaru with Diamond Eternal. Now that the girls have befriended the Pegasus', the two girls are able to take a picture with the Pegasus and brilliantly pass the supplementary class' test. Characters Pretty Cures *Asahina Mirai / Cure Miracle *Riko / Cure Magical Mascots *Mofurun *Ha-chan Villains *Sparda *Yokubaru Secondary Characters *Jun *Kay *Emily *Isaac-sensei Trivia *This episode features previews from Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou!. *The Cures use their Dia Style forms in this episode. *This is the first Pretty Cure episode to be written by Tsubota Fumi, who would go on to write more episodes for this and other seasons, as well as the screenplay for [[Pretty Cure Dream Stars!|''Pretty Cure Dream Stars!]] and the series composition for [[HUGtto! Pretty Cure|''HUGtto! Pretty Cure]]. Gallery Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes